Talk:Terran
Category We should probably create a category for Terran characters since they are getting mixed up in Category:Terrans and ":Category:Terran units". 00:52, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Prehistory Incorrect Term? I think it should be noted that in this article as well as in the Zerg and Protoss articles "prehistory" in an incorrect term to use for the backstory. Prehistory specifically means prior to written history (as can be seen here). The original meaning for history specifically meant written records. Hence prehistory is before those records came into existence. Therefore I recommend for accuracy's sake that all references to be prehistory be modified to "history" or backstory. Any other suggestions? 03:06, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Niirfa-sa This thing should have a part where they lost to Kerrigan on Omega and a Starcraft II part.(Assaulthead 12:26, 28 September 2007 (UTC)) The purpose of this article is only to cover Terran backstory. As you can see, the StarCraft Prequel comes next.--Hawki 12:28, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Terrans from Earth? I didn't see anything referring to Terrans referring to only people from the K-Sector in the manual. Even if it says something different on battle.net or what not, Brood War made the term synonymous with humans. The game takes precedence. PsiSeveredHead 12:39, 12 November 2007 (UTC) I finally found proof in Uprising. Please be very careful about the terminology of Terran, as it's quite controversial here. PsiSeveredHead 00:33, 24 November 2007 (UTC) What is controversial? I know that Uprising is canon (with minor errors), but it cannot compete with the game story. Raynor and Koprulu terrans are refered as "humans" by protoss (Zeratul and Fenix), and the UED is also named " these terrans" by Zeratul. There are no problems whith naming UED simply as "terrans". However, the UED never uses the word terrans. As far as I can tell, from the Uprising quote, the humans in the K-Sector started calling themselves terrans, almost as a cultural name. Human is appropriate because they're still humans. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 12:25, 17 April 2009 (UTC) IRL, "Terran" is synonymous with the word "Earthling", as Terra is the Latin word for Earth. I've always considered it used the same way in the Starcraft universe. Any reference to a human as not being a "Terran" can easily be explained as someone excluding a person because of a difference of ideals that that one feels a Terran should have, analogous to how someone can be called "un-American" despite clearly being an American. -- Shoggoth1890 07:50, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Whole story? As it looks now it's only terran history BEFORE the events of starcraft, shouldn't we have the terran history DURING starcraft too? We have up-to-date history on bothe the Zerg article and the Protoss article. The Terrans are generally too divided for a single history, both in terms of factions and locations. Besides, much of the history is continued in the StarCraft Prequel--Hawki 20:14, 9 January 2008 (UTC) The Protoss are similarly divided. The Protoss article refers to the Protoss of Aiur; the Dark Templar have their own article. And on that note, Terran technology references really belong in their own articles. PsiSeveredHead 23:42, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Height While it's probably safe to give a general terran height based on observation, I was wondering about the back of the box for the original StarCraft game, the same one where we get our hydralisk and protoss heights from. Don't have the box myself as I got the games in the battle chest, but as I recall, a terran marine is also shown. I was wondering if the height is shown and whether it can be applied to terrans and/or CMC armor (increase in height).--Hawki 02:13, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I forget the height, but the weight was 300 pounds. You'd expect the armor to weigh more, but a soldier to weigh less... PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:18, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Funny terran quotes should we include gametrailers video of funny terran quotes? i would like to but im afraid of the degrading effect on the dignity of the article. ps: that video is HILARIOUS look it up. "i see live people...BANG...I see dead people." 14:44, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Woops! that was me. forgot to login. Colossuskid 14:46, May 13, 2010 (UTC) If it's something that Blizzard made, the we could probably find space for it somewhere on the wiki. We have some of their April Fools stuff, after all. If it wasn't made by Blizzard, then I'm thinking it's not notable enough for inclusion. I suspect fan made content of this sort is a dime a dozen. - Meco (talk, ) 17:01, May 13, 2010 (UTC) What does it matter if blizzard made it or not? Besides, it was made by gametrailers.com and is completely legitimate. Hilarious too. Colossuskid 19:16, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Core precept of this wiki. Fan made material must demonstrate notability to justify inclusion. Just because it is amusing is insufficient reason. I doubt it even increases the sum of knowledge. - Meco (talk, ) 19:57, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ITS NOT FAN MADE! Plus it provides more insight into each unit's personality. Such as when the hellion spews a really long southern accented simile, or when the marauder says, "Yeah I got all five fingers! 3 on one hand, 2 on the other." And when the thor says "I am here! Click me!" And the marine: "This is my C-14 Impaler Gauss rifle! There are many like it, but this one is mine!" These are all easter eggs hidden in the game! Colossuskid 20:12, May 13, 2010 (UTC) If there are quotations we don't have, then it's a simple matter of adding them to "StarCraft_II_unit_quotations". I doubt we need an entire video for that, whether it's made by Blizzard or no. - Meco (talk, ) 20:16, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Capitalization Shouldn't the word "Terran" always be capitalized? I mean we always capitalize "Earth" when we talk about our planet. Terra is the Greek word for Earth, and Terran designates a species or someone from Terra. Just like a species from Mars or a person born on Mars would be a Martian. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 21:46, August 5, 2010 (UTC) The term terran is almost never capitalized in the StarCraft universe. It seems to be used as a synonym for human (as opposed to a notation of planetary origin). I suppose it could go either way, since mentioning Terra as a planet is a valid point, but I think we need to be consistent. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:14, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Is that the same reason why Protoss and Zerg are often not capitalized too? Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 15:27, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Ethnic groups only get capitalized if you're using a place name. (So "black", "white" vs "Japanese", "African American". PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:01, August 6, 2010 (UTC) missing units in the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty units There are units missing in the template of Starcraft 2 that are included in the campaing Those are: the Armored personel carrier from the The Evacuation mission, the A.R.E.S. from the Piercing the Shroud mission, the Colony ship, and the Special ops dropship Why dont you put them in template? Subspecies Are Terran as subspecies of human? As i see it most Terran seems to be taller and more muscalar than the common human, and ofcurse have more Psionic abilites. So could Terran be a subspecies of human? That my theori. - Harald97 The typical Dutchman or American is an inch taller than the typical European, and they're not a different subspecies. While psionic abilities are more common among terrans, it's in less than 1% of the population, which means it's not enough to form a new species yet. Generally, creating a new subspecies takes thousands of years, and the terrans have been separated from Earth for less than three centuries. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:11, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I think Swedish peaole (like me are pretty big, even though I am small) but oh well you right, it takes thousand if not million of years to create another subspecies. But then though what is the difference betwen a Human and a Terran. -Harald97 I don't have access to Swedish figures; that's why I didn't use them. There doesn't seem to be a real difference between terran and human, but in Brood War, it's notable how the UED ''never refers to themselves as terrans (only humans), and one of the novel vaguely made the same distinction. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:06, April 24, 2011 (UTC) First: Swedish are European and are still bigger than Americans. Second: A subspecies can accour under a shorter time if exposed to harsh and different everemts. (Sry for spelling Egnlgish isnt my first language. -Harald97 I know where Sweden is. I simply said I don't have figures for them. A subspecies can occur immediately if there's genetic damage, in fact (a lot of plant species like chrysanthemums do so), but not always (mice maintain the same species despite chromosomes falling apart). The real test is to cross-breed and see if there are fewer offspring, or if they in turn are less fertile. However, there's been only four years for any cross-breeding opportunities. Short of investigating the less-than-four-year old offspring of people like the Spartan Company, there's no real way to judge. The Koprulu Sector isn't really harsh. There's war, violence and poverty, but that kind of thing happens on Earth all the time too. If anything, it's productive; in only two hundred and thirty years, the terran population went from 32,000 to over 8 billion, not surprising given the number of planets. It's also possible that, given enough time, the populations of individual planets will become subspecies, but if so, the same thing would happen to the UED (which probably has many colonies by this point in the story). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Your right that Koprulu sector arent to harsh but what i whas saying whas that it doesnt require thousand of years for a new subspecies it can happen in hundred of years if exposed to harsh enveriment. But then my question reamains: What is the difference betwen a Terran and a Human? -Harald97. In the realm of points raised: *I can't really say there's any indications of terrans being more muscular than humans today and the average height of 1.8m makes sense without species divergence. The average human height today varies, but mostly falls between 1.7 to 1.8m and in the Western World at least, the average height has increased over time. In the realm of the 25th and 26th centuries, a height increase is hardly surprising. *It's given in Uprising and in the article itself that the term "terran" is effectively a cultural term, used to describe those who departed on the supercarriers and their descendents. Really the only thing that would seperate them from Earth-based humans would be a higher tendency for psionic powers. That's really the only difference that's been identified bar whatever else the UPL might have done in its quest for "purity." *Basically, in a real-world manner, "terran" I think is a term used in the sense to make our future descendents sound "kewl" in the relevant context and likely to further seperate StarCraft from Warcraft (as in, calling them "terrans" rather than "humans" to show that it isn't "Warcraft in space.") And while I doubt it's intentional, it does effectively equalize the de facto term for humans in each of Blizzard's main franchises, with "humans" for Warcraft, "Man" for Diablo and "terrans" for StarCraft, with varying degrees of alternation in each case. Hooray for synonymns.--Hawki 07:35, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Human vs Terran So bringing this up because it's been bugging me for a while. In a number of our UED articles, we use human instead of terran. I get why we do it but is it really necessary? Human redirects to terran, the terrans of the sector use the two terms interchangeably, and in several instances the UED and UPL are referred to as terran. I only say this because there's this weird belief that terrans aren't the same as humans, which this seems to be used as evidence of, when nothing so far indicates a difference. --Subsourian (talk) 05:18, January 10, 2019 (UTC) :Have the UED/UPL characters ever referred to themselves as "terrans" though? :Even that aside, I'm actually in favour of it. HotS states there's some genetic distinction between Earth!humans and K!humans, and even while that's ambiguously canonical (while still fitting what we know), there's a world (or worlds) of difference between the UED and the Koprulu sector terrans, in terms of both technology and society. So while all these differences aren't enough to justify separate articles in my mind, I think using "human" for UED/UPL characters is an effective shorthand of subtlely conveying that difference.--Hawki (talk) 05:38, January 10, 2019 (UTC) ::While they haven't, the manual does refer to the UPL corner of space as "the Terran Sector," and even Stukov is pretty interchangeable with terrans and humans even when referring to the sector ("the humans of the Koprulu Sector are truly lost children"). ::I don't necessarily think there's something wrong with having a divide due to some genetic differences (like in HotS), I think implying there is a divide along the line of "terran vs human" isn't accurate, especially considering the meaning of the word terran. While the Koprulu terrans are more prone to those genetic differences, the fact the UED now has psionics throws a bit of a mess into how far the two have drifted genetically. Having said that I'll defer to everyone else's judgement on this. --Subsourian (talk) 04:42, January 11, 2019 (UTC)